Marvel's Civil War (2018 Video Game)
Civil War is a fighting video game based upon the fictional characters and the universe of Marvel Comics. Being developed by NetherRealm Studios, after they developed DC Comics' Injustice franchise, the game is published by Activision for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Wii U. It is released in April 2018 in North America, Europe, and Australia , and on July 2018 for Asia. Ed Boon, the creative head of the NetherRealm team, has stated at E3 2017 and on several press conferences that this fighting game will begin a trilogy of Marvel fighting games, just like the Injustice franchise. The game will have a very creative and engaging combat system, with a compelling story based off the famous Marvel Comics storyline, Civil War. WARNING THIS IDEA BELONGS TO HASAMU JENKINS. DO NOT EDIT HIS WORK OR YOU WILL BE REPORTED. IF YOU WANT TO ASK HIM, JUST ASK HASAMU JENKINS ON HIS BOARD AND HE WILL BE THE ONE TO DECIDE. I KNOW ALL Y'ALL INTERNET TROLLS WHO ARE 30 AND STILL LIVING WITH YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO IN LIFE, BUT PLEASE; THIS IS A SITE WHERE FOLKS SHARE IDEAS ON TOPICS THEY LOVE. Rating T (Teens) for Blood, Language, Dark Themes, Alcohol References, and Violence Gameplay Dynamics * The combat system will have a combo system, where players can mash together the analog sticks and controller buttons to perform special moves * Each character will have different supermoves * The combat system will be like that of Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, except more enhanced * As the game goes on, the chapters revolve around different characters and their perspectives, similar to Injustice Original Character Roster * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Hank Pym/Ant-Man * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones * Logan Howlett/Wolverine * Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Daken * Johnny Storm/Human Torch * T'Challa/Black Panther * Eli Bradley/Patriot * Ben Grimm/The Thing * Frank Castle/The Punisher * Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo * Matt Murdock/Daredevil * William Foster/Black Goliath * Luke Cage * Tyrone Johnson/Cloak * Tandy Bowen/Dagger * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Robert Reynolds/Sentry * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Sam Alexander/Nova * Chen Lu/Radioactive Man * Eddie Brock/Venom * Jennifer Walters/She Hulk * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Boris Bullski/Titanium Man * Man'Ape * Klaw * Bullseye '(playable after storyline completion) * '''Johann Schmidt/Red Skull '(playable after storyline completion) * '''Nitro (playable after storyline completion) DLC/Season Pass Characters * Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier * Baron Zemo * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom * Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom * Ultron * Danny Rand/Iron Fist * Jessica Jones/Jewel * Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp * David Cannon/Whirlwind Story In result of a violent battle between Nova and Nitro and hundreds of smalltown lives being destroyed, the publicity of all the damage is brought upon the team of Avengers led by Captain America and Iron Man. After the blame being put on heroes around the world such as Spider-Man, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, SHIELD and the world government sign a ratification that declares that all heroes and superhuman need to be governed under government control and give up their identities, known as the Superhuman Registration Act. Because of this, this act divides the likes of Iron Man and Captain America, who have different ideologies and must fight for who is righteous in this battle between former friends... Missions Chapter 1 (Iron Man) # Iron Man vs. Crimson Dynamo # Iron Man vs. Crossbones # Iron Man vs. Radioactive Man # Iron Man vs. Titanium Man Chapter 2 (Nova) # Nova vs. Whirlwind # Nova vs. Ms. Marvel # Nova vs. Venom # Nova vs. Nitro Chapter 3 (Ant-Man) # Ant-Man vs. Crossbones # Ant-Man vs. The Punisher # Ant-Man vs. Wolverine # Ant-Man vs. Whirlwind Chapter 4 (Patriot) # Patriot vs. She-Hulk # Patriot vs. Spider-Man # Patriot vs. Iron Man # Patriot vs. Wolverine Chapter 5 (Spider-Man) # Spider-Man vs. Green Goblin # Spider-Man vs. Venom # Spider-Man vs. Captain America # Spider-Man vs. Iron Man Chapter 6 (The Punisher) # The Punisher vs. Iron Man # The Punisher vs. Nova # The Punisher vs. Ms. Marvel # The Punisher vs. Bullseye Chapter 7 (Invisible Woman & Mr. Fantastic) # Invisible Woman (or Mr. Fantastic) vs. Green Goblin # Invisible Woman (or Mr. Fantastic) vs. Hawkeye # Invisible Woman (or Mr. Fantastic) vs. Mr. Fantastic Clone # Invisible Woman (or Mr. Fantastic) vs. Hydra Agent Chapter 8 (Wolverine) # Wolverine vs. Ant-Man # Wolverine vs. Daken # Wolverine vs. She Hulk # Wolverine vs. Radioactive Man Chapter 9 (Cloak & Dagger) #Cloak (or Dagger) vs. Invisible Woman #Cloak (or Dagger) vs. Mr. Fantastic #Cloak (or Dagger) vs. Venom #Cloak (or Dagger) vs. Black Widow Chapter 10 (Black Panther) # Black Panther vs. Man'Ape # Black Panther vs. Ant-Man # Black Panther vs. Klaw # Black Panther vs. Wolverine Chapter 11 (Crossbones) # Crossbones vs. Spider-Man # Crossbones vs. The Punisher # Crossbones vs. Radioactive Man # Crossbones vs. Venom Chapter 12 (Daredevil) # Daredevil vs. Doctor Octopus # Daredevil vs. The Punisher # Daredevil vs. Bullseye # Daredevil vs. Ms. Marvel Chapter 13 (Ms. Marvel) # Ms. Marvel vs. Patriot # Ms. Marvel vs Spider-Man # Ms. Marvel vs. Captain America # Ms. Marvel vs. Nitro Chapter 14 (Human Torch & The Thing) # Human Torch (or The Thing) vs. Klaw # Human Torch (or The Thing) vs. Iron Man # Human Torch (or The Thing) vs. Sentry # Human Torch (or The Thing) vs. The Vulture Chapter 15 (Captain America) # Captain America vs. Mr. Fantastic # Captain America vs. She Hulk # Captain America vs. Crossbones # Captain America vs. Iron Man Chapter 16 (Black Widow) # Black Widow vs. Black Goliath # Black Widow vs. The Punisher # Black Widow vs. Daredevil # Black Widow vs. Hawkeye Chapter 17 (Spider-Man & Human Torch) # Spider-Man (or Human Torch) vs. The Vulture # Spider-Man (or Human Torch) vs. Green Goblin # Spider-Man (or Human Torch) vs. Sentry # Spider-Man (or Human Torch) vs. Radioactive Man Chapter 18 (Iron Man) # Iron Man vs. Spider-Man # Iron Man vs. Cloak # Iron Man vs. Dagger # Iron Man vs. Black Goliath Chapter 19 (Luke Cage) # Luke Cage vs. Titanium Man # Luke Cage vs. Mr. Fantastic # Luke Cage vs. Nova # Luke Cage vs. Black Widow Chapter 20 (Ant-Man) # Ant-Man vs. Luke Cage # Ant-Man vs. Crossbones # Ant-Man vs. She Hulk # Ant-Man vs. Iron Man Chapter 21 (Iron Man & Captain America) # Iron Man (or Captain America) vs. Bullseye # Iron Man (or Captain America) vs. Nitro # Iron Man (or Captain America) vs. Crossbones # Iron Man (or Captain America) vs. Red Skull Endings Iron Man Ending: # Iron Man vs. Spider-Man # Iron Man vs. The Punisher # Iron Man vs. Wolverine # Iron Man vs. Captain America Description: In the Iron Man Ending, Iron Man finally gets a clean slate of the Superhuman Registration Act by Norman Osborn, who agrees to shut down the Green Goblin tech and Oscorp Industries itself, selling all the funding to Stark Industries. Iron Man turns against Captain America, who strongly believes SHIELD and the government cannot be trusted. Iron Man fights Captain America and brings him into custody, but Crossbones survives the fight between him and the two leaders of the Avengers, shooting Captain America as he is going into custody. Red Skull and Crossbones both "Hail Hydra" and with this, Iron Man brings in Spider-Man, the Punisher, Daredevil, Patriot, and other heroes who turned against the Registration Act and either arrest them or convince them to fight under government control... (This ending is considered canon) Captain America Ending: # Captain America vs. Invisible Woman # Captain America vs. Ms. Marvel # Captain America vs. Green Goblin # Captain America vs. Iron Man Description: After defeating the Skull and Crossbones, Captain America punches Iron Man for having the idea to bring Red Skull under government provision. Captain America must fight Iron Man and then destroys his armor, nearly killing Tony, until he realizes he has done wrong. Captain America drops down the shield and orders the likes of Luke Cage, Daredevil, Cloak, Dagger, Spider-Man, Punisher, Wolverine, and Black Panther to stand down and hide in Wakanda from the government. Tony Stark is left crippled and the Sinister Six is going after Spider-Man, while Steve Rogers tries to go off the radar... (This ending is considered alternate)